No Somos Cenizas
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Cuando una niña de quince años se presento en su puerta de la mano de una trabajadora social que detonaba que de ahora en más él era el tutor legal de la mocosa. No pudo hacer más que pensar: ¡Merle, eres un hijo de puta!. [Universo Alternativo] Caryl Lydia. (Familia- Angustia- Lenguaje vulgar)
1. I

**The Walking Dead es plena propiedad de Robert Kirkman. Solo utilizó sus personajes para pleno entretenimiento literario.**

**~•~•~•~•~**

**Intentándolo**

**Capitulo 1**

Dejando estacionada su motocicleta a un lado de su casa, escucho los exagerados ladridos de Dog, desde el patio trasero. Su perro era un dramático, solo había pasado unas pocas horas fuera de casa. Abriéndose paso hacia su hogar, debió reconocer que Aarón y su novio Eric, tenían un buen gusto a pesar de ser gays. Fue una suerte que fuera amigo de ellos y decidieran dejarle barata la residencia una vez que ambos se tuvieron que ir a vivir a la Capital por el trabajo de Eric.

Daryl, era una persona solitaria, si no fuera por sus pocos amigos que aún vivían en la ciudad él sería un perfecto ermitaño que vivía en el medio del bosque cazando animales para comer y bañándose en el rio. Sin embargo, Aarón lo conocía, sabía a ciencia cierta que un vecindario tan tranquilo como ese, cerca del imponente bosque que bordeaba la ciudad era ideal para él. Pero sobre todo, Aarón sabía que a él no le gustaba la soledad. Ofrecerle esa residencia hace más de año para vivir, lo vio como la única alternativa para acercar a ese exótico tipo a estar en contacto con sus amigos.

Y lo había conseguido. Si bien eran pocas las ocasiones en las cuales aceptaba una invitación a alguna fiesta o reunión, ellos cada tanto solían buscarlo para que salga con ellos. Continúas veces el sheriff Rick junto con Michonne en el auto patrulla, habían pasado a tomar una cerveza con él. Glenn, Tara, Abraham y Sasha, tendían a pasar los fines de semana para invitarlo a algún bar o discoteca. Glenn por supuesto, frente a la atenta supervisión de su loca esposa Maggie que cada tanto le solía traer frutas o verduras de la granja de su padre junto con Beth. Lo cual agradecía. Le hacía bien estar con ellos, ellos eran su familia.

Sacándose sus pesados zapatos acaricio la cabeza de Dog con cariño, el perro eufórico se subió a su regazo sobre el sofá, lamiéndole la cara contento. Dejando las bolsas de compras sobre la pequeña mesita ratona que decoraba su sala, busco con cuidado la lata de alimento.

—¡Cálmate, muerto de hambre!—Su perro le lamio la cara, importándole poco el insulto al ver como él con su cuchillo de caza trataba cuidadosamente de abrir la lata. Derramando la comida sobre su plato, Dog ni siquiera le dio una mirada antes de saltar hacía su plato en un salto olímpico, fue lo último que supo de su perro antes de perderlo en el deleite de su comida. No tendría que molestarlo por nada del mundo si no quería terminar con varios puntos en su mano por fastidiarlo, era su hora sagrada. Tan igual a su dueño, el desgraciado.

Riéndose de su propio chiste dejo de lado las bolsas para clavar sus oscuros ojos azules sobre el techo. Luego guardaría todo en las despensas, por ahora solo quería descansar la jornada laboral había sido pesada. Necesitaba dormir bien, comer bien, pero sobre todo un buen baño. Hace días su aspecto claramente se podía camuflar como la de un vagabundo y si quería ir al cumpleaños de la pequeña Judith mañana, tendría que bañarse.

Predispuesto a encaminarse hasta el segundo piso, el sonido del timbre lo detuvo a medio camino, obligándolo a rodar sus ojos, para avanzar hacia la puerta principal. ¿Quién mierda era tan molesto?

Daryl tenía muchas palabras para describir a las dos personas del otro lado de su puerta, justamente paradas frente a él. Sin embargo, se resistió a soltar un insulto al notar como esa pequeña mocosa tenía un aspecto deprimente: "Te ves hecha mierda. ¿Te encuentras bien, mocosa?". Quiso escapar de sus labios pero los retuvo con éxito. Si Rick, alguna vez se preguntaba donde Carl y Judith aprendían esas coloridas palabras, nadie tendría las pelotas como para decir que él y el infeliz de Negan tenían una gran participación en el lenguaje de esos mocosos. Claramente, todos acusarían injustamente a Abraham, debido a que él era mucho más dócil y fácil de manejar, que dos tipos que por lo general tendían a querer arrancarse las gargantas en cada festividad que se cruzaban.

—¿Daryl Dixon?¿Usted es el hermano de Merle Dixon?—Un asentimiento por parte de él basto para que la sonrisa de esa mujer de traje y saco aumentara en desmedida— Soy Deanna Monroe, de servicios sociales. ¿Puedo pasar un momento a hablar con usted?—Sin más opción y ciertamente curioso las dejo pasar haciéndose a un lado. Notando en el acto como esa mujer recorría con la mirada la condición de su hogar.

—¿Me va a decir de una buena vez a que mierda vino o voy a tener que adivinar?— Dijo toscamente al ver que tanto la mujer como la mocosa, se sentaban en su sofá sin decir nada, recibiendo ella con una sonrisa grande el vaso de agua.

—Formo parte de la administración de Asuntos de niños y Familias, ya sabe promovemos el bienestar de familias, niños o individuos mediante programas de adopción, prevención de abusos y negligencia infantil.— Daryl, frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta, aun parado desde su lugar con su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared. ¿A qué mierda quería llegar?— Es mi deber asegurar el bienestar de los niños que pasar por esta situación. Y como detalle en este documento usted mismo podrá verificar que Lydia, se encontraba pasando por un situación indignante para una niña— Le dejó una carpeta pálida que saco de su caro bolso, sobre la mesa. Él pellizco el puente de su nariz antes de acercar hacia ellas sentándose frente al sofá, abriendo la carpeta con cuidado.— La madre de Lydia, Alpha mantuvo una relación con su hermano Merle Dixon por mucho tiempo en Atlanta, según datos de testigos, Alpha era la que le proporcionaba sustancias al señor Dixon, incluso aún se mantienen registros en las cámaras de seguridad de la prisión del condado cuando la señora Alpha le iba a proporcionar visitar esporádicas con más sustancias que su hermano se encargaba de vender en la prisión.— Daryl aquello no le sorprendió, su hermano era un idiota que aún a pesar de estar preso por romperle la cabeza a un tipo seguía siendo un gilipollas que prefería consumir y vender mierdas. Sabía que Merle no solamente había estado preso tantos años en Atlanta, antes de que una misteriosa sobredosis terminara con su vida.

—¿Su madre?— Tuvo que preguntar, la desconfianza patente puesta en sus ojos. No era un idiota para que le puedan meter a una mocosa que ni siquiera era suya de la nada.—¿Me cree tan estúpido como para creer que esta niña es de mi hermano, con una simple historia de mierda?¡Merle se revolcaba con cualquier puta que encontraba barata o borracha!

—El novio de Alpha para ese entonces, decidió pedir una prueba de ADN tanto del recluso Dixon, como de sí mismo para verificar de quien era en verdad la niña. Las autoridades de la prisión aceptaron hacer el análisis cediendo la prueba al difundo señor Frank para realizar dicho análisis. Como resultado obtuvieron una coincidencia del 99% de Dixon. – Tras dar una leve mirada a un lado, notando como la niña simplemente observaba el piso cabizbaja, prosiguió.— A pesar de eso, el señor Frank decidió criarla como su hija, sin embargo, esto fue hasta que Alpha tras consumir un par de conjuntos de drogas lo asesino a sangre fría, haciéndolo pasar por un asalto— Daryl, apretó sus labios con fuerza. No encontraba del todo correcto que todo esto se lo estuviera contando frente a la niña, sin embargo a Deanna no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. Acomodándose correctamente su elegante camisa, prosiguió tras dar un generoso trago a su vaso de agua— No fue hasta que Servicios Sociales, recibió una denuncia por parte de la escuela de Lydia que yo me involucre en este caso, detonando la cruda condición de la señora Alpha— Daryl la miró por un momento recorriendo la mirada hacia las fotografías que le mostraban los archivos. ¡Mierda!¡¿Esa clase de mujer le calentaban a su hermano?! Merle siempre había tenido un gusto de mierda con las mujeres, en simples palabras, se podía coger a cualquier cosa que tuviera tetas y vagina. No lo encontraba raro que se metiera con esa mujer calva con mirada de psicópata y más si esta era la que le proporcionaba drogas.

—¿Puedo acariciarlo?—Una voz baja, temerosa y ciertamente débil rompió el leve momento de la sala. Posando sus ojos sobre la niña, él los movió para posarlos sobre su perro que esperaba a que ella se acercara sentado a un lado de su sofá.

—Seguro— Sonriendo en un gesto pequeño, casi tímido ella se inclinó sobre Dog.

—De hecho...Él necesita salir afuera a estirar sus piernas. ¿Puedes llevarlo?— Asintiendo la callada chica salió en dirección al patio delantero con Dog, moviendo su cola contento de tender una nueva compañera de juegos.

—Como decía— Volvió a retomar la rubia mujer, al ver que la niña ya no podía escucharlos.— Seré completamente sincera señor Dixon. Alpha, es un peligro para la seguridad de Lydia...De hecho, creo que fue una sabia decisión de las autoridades encerrarla en un hospital psiquiátrico hasta que los doctores le den de alta, para poder trasladarla hasta la prisión de mujeres de Atlanta.—Aclarando su garganta, ella trato de disimular el desagrado con elegancia.— Quemaduras de cigarros, golpes recientes y anteriores que pudieron constatar médicos del Hospital donde fue atendida Lydia luego de recibir una paliza por parte de su madre. Es nefasto decirlo de esta manera, pero es una suerte que su madre no haya alcanzado a venderla a sus compradores de droga o que la niña no recibiera ninguna clase de abuso sexual durante toda su vida. Aunque según el testimonio que pudo obtener nuestra psicóloga, vender a la niña a hombres ejerciendo a su vez la pedofilia, estaba en los planes futuros de esa señora con ella.

Daryl guardo silencio. Él sabía exactamente lo que era vivir una infancia plagada de abusos, si bien su padre nunca había abusado sexualmente de él, los abusos físicos y psicológicos mediante golpes o insultos todavía estaban marcados en él a pesar de ya tener cuarenta y dos años. Desde que su hermano se había largado de casa apenas siendo un adolescente los golpes y palizas eran enteramente regalados para él. Su padre era un maldito alcohólico que no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que emborracharse y acostarse con prostitutas. Un bueno para nada que gracias a Dios lo dejó en paz cuando él creció y fue capaz de patearle el trasero cada vez que lo hacía enfadar. Daryl no mentiría al decir que no lloró ni una lagrima cuando el desgraciado se murió de un ataque al corazón luego de que un tipo le rompiera la cara por tocarle el trasero a su mujer en un bar de mala muerte.

—Usted es el único pariente vivo que tiene esta pequeña señor Dixon, por consiguiente la custodia de la niña recae en usted completamente ante la falta del padre y la madre.—Sin tacto, ella fue muy firme a la hora de posar el papel perfectamente sellado y firmado por un Juez del Estado. – Por lo tanto de ahora en más, como hermano de Merle Dixon, usted tendrá que hacerse cargo de su sobrina.

—Pero...

—Usted tiene un trabajo fijo. ¿No es así? Y su casa se encuentra en las condiciones aptas para hacerse cargo de la niña. Dispone de una escuela y un hospital cerca para que Lydia pueda desarrollar su vida como alguien normal. Tanto su estado económico como mental, están en perfecto estado para hacerse cargo de ella— Tras recorrer con la mirada una pequeña libreta ella demostró una sonrisa que él encontró completamente falta. Esta estúpida podía ser una perfecta diputada política si se lo propusiera— Posee en su expediente policial solamente una detención que duro no más de un año, debido a una pelea hace ya unos años, en las cuales su hermano también se vio involucrado, luego de eso el sheriff Grimes nos aseguró que era un buen tipo...

¡Hijo de puta! Le clavaria una flecha en el culo, mañana cuando lo vea por andar revelando su información a desconocidas.

—Por lo tanto, espero que pueda llevarse bien con Lydia es una niña encantadora. Y como indica el protocolo me encontrare muy atenta a ella los próximos meses para asegurarme que su estadía aquí es buena, ya sea desde el ámbito escolar como haciendo leves visitas aleatorias a ustedes.

Merle siempre fue un irresponsable hijo de puta. No era para nada una sorpresa para Darly enterarse 15 años más tarde que su estúpido hermano había tenido un amorío con una maldita drogadicta que se encontraba internado en un psiquiátrico. Pero...¿Tirarle el paquete de paternidad a él incluso después de morirse por tarado?¡Eso era bajo, incluso para él!

—Si me disculpa señor Dixon, debo proseguir con más cosas por hacer. Ha sido un placer— En silencio, vio como ella se levantaba de su asiento, caminando sobre sus costosos tacones de perra rica.

Dejándolo solo.

Solo con un perro baboso, una niña callada de mirada opaca y un papel que detonaba ser el reciente tutor de esa niña.

Mierda.

_~•~•~•~_

_**Bueno**, **hace años que no me dedicaba a escribir. De hecho, siento que estoy tan oxidada con esto que estoy segura que este capítulo, quedo muy debil...De ante mano, lo siento ~**_

**_Sin embargo, me alegró tanto retomar este pasa tiempo con está pareja. De hecho, este es mi primer fanfic de mis bebes "Rompe culos". Pero lo necesitaba...El final de la temporada 9 me dejó agonizando con estos dos pese a todo._**

**_Es decir, Carol y Daryl están juntos nuevamente viviendo en el mismo lugar. Shippeo fuerte! ~_**

**_Sumando a los trailer de la temporada 10, con estos dos, definitivamente me mataron._**

**_De las únicas parejas heterosexuales que tengo como OTP._**


	2. II

**The Walking Dead es plena propiedad de Robert Kirkman. Solo utilizó sus personajes para pleno entretenimiento literario.**

~•~•~•~•~

**Capítulo 2**

—Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí…—Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de invitados, él se encamino hacia las ventanas abriéndolas un poco para ventilar el ambiente. Desde que se había mudado a ese sitio, nadie uso nunca esa habitación. No era de recibir visitas, ni mucho menos de invitarlas a quedarse. Por lo que por mucho tiempo, ese sector de la casa había sido plenamente ocupado por simples cajas de cartón en las que solía guardar sus cosas de caza y que en algún momento esperaban ser trasladadas al ático. Su antigua ballesta, una que se le había averiado y esperaba ser reparada más para tener de recuerdo, se encontraba atrás de la puerta sin sus flechas, por ejemplo.

Dejando su pequeño bolso sobre los pies de la cama sin sabanas ni cobijas, ella recorrió con la mirada la elegante habitación pintada de azul marino con muebles bonitos. Eric, el novio de Aarón, era un apasionado por la decoración, era natural que hasta su habitación de invitados tuviera ese mismo aire pintoresco que el resto de la casa.

—¿Toda esta habitación para mi sola?— Daryl, no se atrevió a preguntar porque su tonó de voz sonaba tan emocionado. No se atrevió y no lo deseó.

Al ver como lo observaba expectante ante su respuesta, él simplemente asintió en silencio.

—Necesita limpiarse un poco, hace años que no la uso. Mañana luego del cumpleaños de la Destructora, podremos limpiarlo un poco…—Tras acercarse hasta el vació armario, sacó un conjunto de sabanas limpias que una vez recordaba que había dejado allí para liberar espacio de su propio armario. Acompañado de un par de cobijas, las depósito sobre la cama matrimonial— Estas servirán…

—¿Vives solo?— La pregunta lo desconcertó. Desde que había cruzado esa puerta ella nunca había preguntado nada, siguiéndolo sumisamente en silencio. Que se atreviera a preguntarle dicha cosa, lo desconcertó. Pero por lo visto, su casa parecía demasiado grande para que un solo hombre viviera.

—Si…—Tras pensarlo por un momento, apretó sus labios con fuerza dándole la espalda para abrir otra ventana. Lo cierto era que no siempre fue así. Si bien la casa era diferente, hacia años había compartido un hogar con un par de amigo, Rick entre ellos. Pero no fue hasta que todos comenzaron a tomar caminos diferentes que él había decidido que lo mejor era irse a vivir por su cuenta.

El sheriff había pasado por mucho, todos ellos habían pasado por tantos golpes que quieran o no habían dejado cicatrices. Cuando Lori, la ex esposa de Rick, había decidido largarse a plena hora de la madrugada con una pequeña Judith y un dormido Carl, junto con Shane el mejor amigo de Rick y amante de Lori. Dejándole. El policía había sufrido un golpe demasiado fuerte como para poder componerse, y mucho más fuerte cuando esa misma noche cuando estaba prácticamente amaneciendo lo llamaron para informarle que en un accidente automovilístico el auto de su mejor amigo había sido identificado, en una carretera rumbó a California. Dos muertos, un niño peleando por su vida en un hospital con fragmentos de metal incrustados en su cuerpo y parte de su cara justo sobre su ojo y una pequeña bebé recién nacida, que se había salvado gracias a que la pequeña sillita que la protegía había salido disparada del vehículo rodando por el asfalto.

Daryl muchas veces se preguntó qué mierda había pasado por la cabeza de esos dos al huir de esa manera con los niños. Sin embargo, todavía recordaba las palabras de su amiga Carol, cuando en pleno pasillo del hospital Andrea había dicho entre llantos desgarradores: "_Shane, amaba a Rick…¿Cómo piensan que pudo hacer eso?"_. Su mejor amiga, no había tenido pelos en la lengua para decirle con una voz firme, mientras la pequeña Judith descansaba entre sus brazos: _"Shane, amaba a Lori"._

El silencio que se hizo aquella vez en ese pasillo, fue un indicador para que todos le dieran la razón. Más de uno sabía lo raro que se traían esos dos. Para nadie era un secreto los supuestos rumores que rodearon el nacimiento de Judith y aquella extraña obsesión de Shane por pasar tiempo con la familia, con Carl y Lori.

Si algo podía resaltar completamente de sus amigos, era la entera predisposición que tuvieron para ayudar a Rick, él incluido. Cuando Carl, mejoro y se recuperó lentamente en aquella sala de hospital, todos ellos se dispusieron a cuidar a Judith lo mejor que pudieron. Carol y Beth, incluso se dispusieron a irse a vivir por un tiempo a la casa de Carol, para de esa manera turnarse en la crianza de Judith. Y él, por supuesto, se encontró viviendo en la casa de su amiga por tiempo indefinido.

Fue cuando Carl salió del hospital que Carol no dudo en llevarlos a ambos a vivir a su casa, negándose a que tanto su amigo como su pequeño hijo estuvieran rodeados de fantasmas en su antigua casa. Porque ella sabía. Mierda, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era estar plagada de recuerdos en una casa en silencio en donde lo único que tenía para ofrecer era angustia y depresión. Daryl, en ese momento, no pudo más que admirarla mucho más ante semejante gesto.

Y donde anteriormente había una enorme casa, en donde la risa inexistente de una niña se tendía a camuflar con el aroma dulzón de las galletas y los recuerdos de una mujer sola, tendían a ser rotos solamente por él que casi todos los días la visitaba. Hubo en su lugar, una enorme casa, con una pequeña bebé que casi siempre más reía que lloraba, mimada por múltiples personas que entraban y salían como si esa fuera su casa. Risas, comidas improvisadas que siempre terminaban con alguien pidiendo más, pero sobre todo un hogar.

Daryl nunca había hablado con Carol al respecto, más por respeto que por otra cosa. Pero múltiples veces estuvo tentado a preguntarle varias cosas.

_¿La extrañas?¿La sueñas?¿Te gustó darme un hogar a mí?_

Sin embargo, nunca lo haría. La quería mucho como para abrir la vieja y profunda herida de perder a una pequeña niña que tanto había amado, por el hijo de puta de su marido. Porque si, él y ella jamás perdonaría a ese malnacido golpeador, de llevarse a la hija de Carol y asesinarla a sangre fría a las afueras de la ciudad. De hecho, era una herida que hasta él tenía aún caliente sobre su conciencia.

Solo Dios sabrá lo que los demás presos le estarán haciendo al culo de ese hijo de puta en prisión, tener un hermano preso que poseía una enorme influencia con los demás reos en ese periodo de su vida, pareció ser una ventaja. Ed, el ex marido de Carol, había caído en cadena perpetua luego de que se comprobara que él había asesinado a la niña. En estos momentos, estaba seguro de que sería la perrita de alguien, prestando su culo para que no lo molieran a palos. Sin embargo encontrar el cuerpo de la niña a las afuera de la ciudad, luego de pasar semanas buscándola había sido uno de los momentos más espantosos que había pasado. No se imagina como debió haber sido para Carol

Pero ella era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido. Renaciendo como una hermosa ave Félix de entre las llamas, ella se había negado a hacerse cenizas. Se había negado a quedarse estancada para ser consumida por la desesperación y la melancolía, que le llevó la muerte de Sophia. Se había negado a decaer. Se había negado a morir junto con la niña. De ser una tranquila ama de casa, paso a ser una excelente e inquieta docente de primaria que era completamente adorada por todos los niños que asistían a la escuela. Y él había sido testigo de ese avance, de ese progreso.

Y por eso, Daryl no hacía más que admirarla en silencio. A su lado, como su buen amigo, como su compañero de hogar al cual le cocinaba ardillas o ciervo y lo obligaba a bañarse. Apoyándola en cada paso.

Fue por eso que cuando a los años de la muerte de Sophia, Carol conoció a Ezequiel, el padre de uno de sus alumnos, Henry. Y este, no dejo pasar más el tiempo pidiéndole matrimonio a los pocos meses de formalizar su relación. Él no hizo más que alegrarse por ella, si había alguien que se merecía ser feliz era Carol, aún a pesar de que esa felicidad fuera buscada en otra ciudad donde su marido tenía un trabajo estable y su demás familia.

Carol se merecía eso. Tener la familia que ella siempre soñó, con un hijo educado y amable, acompañado de un marido que la tenía como su única adoración. Y a pesar de todos los momentos compartidos, a pesar de conocerla mejor que sí misma, él jamás desde su posición de amigo, no podría darle eso nunca. Por más que vivir a su lado fue una experiencia muy agradable y cálida, y que su costumbre de verla todos los días y hablar con ella cuando quisiera era una cosa que le costaría mucho dejar. No podía ser egoísta, no con ella.

La dejó ir. De la mano de su marido y su hijo, que la llevaban hacia otra ciudad para vivir una vida por la que siempre había soñado.

Hace ya seis años. Sin ni siquiera ni una llamada de ella o señales de vida. Aunque sabía mejor que nadie que ella contadas ocasiones había preguntado por ellos a Morgan, cuando él tendía a viajar a su ciudad por negocios.

Apretando sus labios, volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la pequeña chica escuálida que esperaba pacientemente a lo que tenía para decir. En silencio, atenta a todos sus rasgos faciales como si ellos le pudieran dar algún indicio de lo que estaba pasado por su mente. Pero no, su rostro era bien escondido por su cabello, sería imposible para ella aunque lo quisiera poder descubrirlo.

—Aquí está el baño—Indicó la puerta al final del pasillo.— Puedes bañarte si quieres.— Antes, cuando ella aún se encontraba afuera jugando con Dog, se había encargado personalmente de eliminar todos los medicamentos fuertes u objetos punzantes del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Los mismos, se encontraban bien guardados en un cajón a un lado de su cama. Después de todo, era él el único que necesitaba en ocasiones curarse alguna herida aleatoria, el único que las usaba.

Dejándola sola en la que ahora en más sería su habitación, se detuvo un momento antes de bajar las escaleras. Girándose levemente hacia atrás, notó como esos ojos tristes lo observaban desde la puerta de la habitación, vacilante él observó el suelo debajo de sus pies descalzos.

—Baja a comer luego de bañarte. Tendré la cena lista— Tenía mucho que tratar de entender, ambos seguramente tendrían que hacerlo. Pero eso podrían dejarlo para más adelante, cuando la idea de que su jodido hermano le había dejado una cría bajo su cuidado, fuera pasada con una cajeta de cigarros y posiblemente, un par de botellas de whisky.

La comida fue de por si incomoda, él no era un buen conversador. Y por lo visto, la muchacha se encontraba en una posición similar. Comiendo de manera encorvada, ella daba bocados leves, casi como si le doliera tragar comida sólida. Daryl no la cuestiono, tragando con brusquedad el gran bocado de carne que se había metido en la boca, le lanzó un pedazo a su perro que se encontraba a su lado, esperando por algo más. ¡Y eso que le había llenado el plato a la par de ellos! Era un glotón de mierda, pero como lo amaba. Dándole un beso sobre su hocico, lo vio mover la cola contento antes de perderse con su botín a su rincón de la cocina.

—Es lindo…—Escucho la voz baja de la chica decir en un susurro. Jugando con un escarbadientes entre los dientes, él pasó un pedazo de pan sobre los residuos de salsa que le quedaban a su plato devorándolo.

—Es un buen chico.—Tras vacilar por un momento, sintió que debería decir algo más— Me ayuda a cazar, vigila las trampas y me avisa si hay alguna presa en ellas...

—Esa…¿Lo cazaste tú?— Preguntó apuntando con su tenedor hacía la enorme ornamenta de ciervo que decoraba su chimenea. Un perfecto espécimen, que había caído secamente al suelo cuando él le disparo una flecha en el ojo.

Todavía recordaba la cara horrorizada de Judith cuando vio al enorme animal muerto, sobre su camioneta. La pequeña niña había pasado días sin hablarle por asesinar a un inocente animal, incluso se atrevía a hacerle enojar pasando todos esos días muy unida al malnacido de Negan. ¡Si supiera que su sarcástico tío Negan, había hecho cosas peores!. Por ejemplo, casi romperle la cabeza a más de un tipo, con un bate de beisbol en peleas callejeras que se había involucrado cuando andaba en "malos pasos". ¡Malos pasos, la pelotas!. Daryl más de una vez estuvo tentado a darle un tiro después de encontrarlo en la casa de Rick ya evangelizado por los pequeños Grimes. Todavía quedaba ese resentimiento latente, cuando a la salida de un bar él y mucho de sus matones le habían dado una paliza a Abraham y a Glenn. Por suerte el coreano era duro de matar, y en cuanto a Abraham, bueno…Era Abraham. A ese desgraciado le podían dar con una barra de hierro en la espalda y todavía le iba a quedar fuerza para hacerte cagar ladrillos a patadas o a lo mucho escupirte a la cara uno de sus decorativos insultos.

—Sí, Dog me ayudo a encontrarlo. Perseguí su rastro kilómetros, antes de encontrarlo…—Bebiendo un poco de su cerveza, corrió la mirada hacia la chica frente a él que había vuelto su mirada a su pasta. Apretando sus labios un poco, mordisqueo su pulgar tirando lejos el escarbadientes ya inservible. Suspirando, miró nuevamente sus prendas de vestir. Harapientas, rotas y sucias, detonando un estado deplorable que aún a pesar de su cara limpia y sus largos cabellos castaños que caían como algas por sus hombros todavía húmedos, se seguía notando. –Escucha…¿Tienes alguna otra ropa que no sea esa?—El pánico que vio en sus ojos, lo alertó de inmediato. Notando su temor él explico rápidamente— Mañana iremos al cumpleaños de la hija de unos amigos…Una niña…—No era normal que una niña se alarmara de esa manera solamente por una cosa tan simple. ¿Qué mierda la había obligado a hacer esa hija de perra?— Deberías ir con otra ropa para que no te sientas incomoda con los demás niños— A él en realidad le importaba una mierda arreglarse decentemente para esas porquerías, pero él era ya un adulto que en definitiva no le interesaba lo que los demás piensen de su persona. Pero sabía lo crueles que pueden ser los niños mutuamente, no le llamaba la atención que ella pase por una mala situación por eso.

—La señora Deanna me regaló un poco de ropa cuando me sacó del hospital— ¡Gracias a Dios! La perra rica le había ayudado en algo. Porque sinceramente, Daryl no tenía ni puta idea cómo carajo se vestía una niña de su edad.

—Entonces usa esas...—Tras dejar su plato sucio sobre el lavado, tomó otra nueva cerveza del refrigerador, predispuesto a encaminarse hacia el sofá frente al viejo televisor para fumarse un cigarro, fue detenido cuando sus enormes ojos de ciervo lo miraron con detención. Quería preguntar algo.

—Enserio…¿Enserio esa habitación es solo para mí?—Preguntó bajito dejando de lado su plato de comida, rascándose por encima de la ropa un poco sus muñecas. Daryl, ignoró ese gesto, era demasiado pronto.

—¿Para quién más sería?

—En el lugar donde vivía con mi madre, habían muchas más personas. Por lo tanto, por la noche había muchas personas durmiendo todas juntas, tiradas alrededor en el suelo o en colchones…—Ante esa información Daryl guardo silencio. El hacinamiento era normal en lugares en donde las personas tendían a drogarse o de bajos recursos, en más de una vez él tuvo que ir a buscar a Merle en uno de esos lugares, cuando su hermano no podía ni mover el culo de tanta droga y alcohol que se había metido. Muchas personas, durmiendo en un mismo sitio. Mujeres, niños, hombres. Todos uno al lado del otro, peleándose por un lugar donde descansar un poco. No había que ser genio para saber el peligro que corrían tanto mujeres como niños, durmiente en esa clase de lugares rodeados de hombres drogados o borrachos y en donde más de uno era un degenerado que no tendría tapujos para nada.—El tener una habitación para mi sola…Se siente extraño…—Confeso con su cabeza baja, casi medio jorobada contra la mesa. Avergonzada a de confesar aquello.

Mirando como Dog se encontraba recostado debajo de la mesa, Daryl se acercó a él para rascarle por debajo de las orejas.—Sabes…A Dog no le molestara dejar de dormir conmigo, para hacerte compañía…—Ante eso, la chica lo observo con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Sonriéndole levemente él acercó el animal hasta ella sin dejar de acariciarlo, señalándola divertido—Aunque solo por hoy—Mostrándole la primer sonrisa completamente sincera desde que la había visto, ella asintió suavemente acariciando a su perro con sus delgados y finos dedos.

Encaminándose a su sofá, prendió un cigarro cerrando sus ojos con cuidado. Mañana sería un largo día.

~•~

La fiesta alegre, rebosaba de risas infantiles y gritos eufóricos que se alzaban por encima de ese enorme castillo inflable donde múltiples cabecitas saltaban sin cesar una y otra vez mientras los globos se mecían levemente con ayuda del viento. Bajando de su motocicleta, dio un leve movimiento a la chica que tenía a su espalda para que bajara.

Lydia, observo a su alrededor en silencio, precavida. A Daryl le hacía recordar a un pequeño zorro herido que se encontraba atento a cualquier ataque imprevisto, sin embargo, era cautelosa y silenciosa. No hablaba mucho, de hecho la noche anterior antes de que esa prostituta cara se haya largado dejándolo con semejante responsabilidad, la niña había contestado a sus preguntas con simples monosílabas y además de jugar con Dog, Daryl nunca la había visto sonreír durante todas las horas que tuvieron que compartir el espacio debido a la cena, a excepción cuando él permitió que Dog duerma con ella para que se sienta más segura. Era una chica muy cerrada, pareciendo tener un miedo permanente, no la juzgaba después de que ella se fuera a dormir a la habitación de invitados él se encargó de leer cada maldito papel de esa carpeta acompañado de un cigarro. Había pasado por mucho.

¿Qué porquería se había fumado la perra de su madre, como para hacerle todo eso a un niña?¡Maldita enferma!

—¿Cómo se encuentra el reciente papá?—La voz burlona de Glenn lo obligó a mirar hacia la dirección del castillo inflable donde Maggie lo había metido para que cuidara que su pequeño hijo no se golpeara con los demás niños.

Lydia se posó a su lado observando al asiático curiosa. De cierta manera un coreano en el castillo inflable rodeado de niños que no vacilaban en jugar a la lucha libre dentro, volando de acá para allá lanzando lejos la gorra de Glenn una y otra vez, era llamativo. No quería hacerlo, pero cierta risa interna amenazo con salir al imaginar como la gritona de Maggie había conseguido que ese hombre se metiera dentro. ¿Por qué la mayoría de las mujeres que los rodeaban tenían tanto carácter? Basta con ver como Michonne cada dos por tres noquea a Rick, cada vez que se pone idiota, para darse una idea de quienes mandaban realmente en todo ese grupo de amigos.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?¿Rick?— No hacía falta preguntarlo, los mensajes a altar horas de la noche de todos esos idiotas preguntando si era cierto, le dieron por sentado que el sheriff no había vacilado en contarle a todos sobre su nefasta situación. Se hizo otra nota mental de clavarle otra flecha en la cabeza, luego de darle la paliza que merecía.

—¿Quién más? Era un chisme jugoso, no podía guardárselo para él. No con Maggie y Sasha interesadas.— Riendo divertido el asiático posó su mirada sobre la chica a su lado, sonriendo con amabilidad— ¡Hola, Glenn. Mucho gusto!— Se presentó despreocupadamente haciendo que Lydia sonriera suavemente, realmente le dio la sensación que era la primera vez que alguien la saludaba de esa manera tan amable.

—Soy Lydia, un placer— Acercándose a la pequeña mano que el pequeño hijo de Glenn le tendía por entre las redes del castillo, ella sonrió dulcemente correspondiendo su saludo.

—¿Judith está adentro?—Preguntó, haciendo que Glenn dibujara una mueca levemente seria. Como si se acordara de algo de pronto, riendo nerviosamente asintió con rapidez.

—Sí, se encuentra con las chicas probándose unos vestidos que le regalaron. Pasa hay comida y bebida. –Daryl entrecerró sus ojos atento, era muy persuasivo no dejaría pasar esa mueca de Glenn, lo conocía, algo estaba pasando y el asiático no le quería decir.

—Vamos adentro—Dijo sin más, avanzando junto a Lydia que sostenía el regalo de Judith con cuidado entre sus delgados dedos.

El aire festivo de afuera, se encontraba dentro de la casa con mucho más fuerza, con la música sonando de los estéreos de Carl sobre la televisión. Lo vio al mismo en la sala de estar tirado en unos cojines en el suelo jugando a un videojuego de zombis, con otros niños de su edad y Eugene. La divertida escena de Eugene con su boca abierta mirando a la pantalla de plasta mientras el juego se desarrollaba, le obligo a negar con la cabeza. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

—¡Daryl!— El saludo de Rick a la par del brazo que rodeó su hombro, le dieron la bienvenida apenas cruzar el umbral. La casa estaba llena, los vasos y los platos con comida iban y venían frente a sus narices y la puerta trasera detonaba el enorme patio de la familia también decorado y repleto de personas. Ignorando su mirada venenosa, él simplemente le dedico una sonrisa amable a la chica a su lado—Mucho gusto…¿Tú eres Lydia?. Soy Rick, cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas con nosotros. ¿Sí?— El leve brillo que vio en esos ojos opacos al verse aceptada por tal amabilidad en la chica, fue lo único que evito que Daryl lo sacara hacia él patio para darle la paliza que merecía por involucrarse en ello. Indirectamente su amigo, había hecho que la paternidad cayera sobre si sin ni siquiera pedirlo.

—Muchas gracias señor— Susurró suavemente, mirándolos a ambos con atención.

—¿Quieres ir con Carl y los demás? Estoy seguro que te gustaría jugar con ellos por un rato—Corriendo su mirada a Daryl espero en silencio. Y fue ahí en donde confirmo lo dicho en esos papeles tan formales, dados por un análisis de la psicóloga: Ella no hacía nada sin que su madre se lo diga. Ese grado de dependencia, de miedo, era un rasgo pesado que le costaba borrarse de la personalidad de alguien cuando había pasado toda su vida bajo ese factor.

—Ve. Estaré afuera con los demás…—Soltando un suspiro cansado, la vio avanzar hacia la sala en silencio, no sin antes darle una última mirada temerosa. Le iba a costar horrores acostumbrarse a que esa chica estaba bajo su cuidado.

—Es pequeña para su edad...— Rick también lo había notado. La chica estaba muy por debajo de su peso normal, sus pómulos eran demasiado afilados en conjunto con la delgadez de sus piernas y muñecas, eran alarmantes. Según el registro medico que esa rubia le había dejado, la desnutrición era algo que encabezaba las cosas producto de la crianza de esa perra.

—¿Le viste las vendas?—Dudó en preguntar, pero conocía a Rick, él era una persona observadora. No le sorprendería si ya había sacado sus conclusiones al respecto.

—Son recientes. ¿Se las hizo su madre?

—Ella misma. Intento suicidarse cortándose con un bisturí que le robó a una enfermera, cuando la estaban atendiendo sus costillas rotas, antes de venir aquí...

—Investigue el expediente policial de su madre. Ya sabes, con la computadora del trabajo tengo acceso a todos esos archivos. Lo dicho por esa mujer es verdad...—Tras darle una leve mirada a la niña él prosiguió en un susurro bajo solo para ambos— La mujer está definitivamente loca y si no es eso, algunas de las mierdas que se inyectaba definitivamente le jodieron el cerebro...

—Aún no me explicó porque Merle se fue a meter con ella. Ha estado muy desesperado por droga, ese infeliz— murmuró entre dientes.

Dándole una sonrisa ciertamente comprensiva, Rick miro hacia el patio trasero cambiando tu semblante de inmediato por una sonrisa leve, ciertamente melancólica. Dándole un suave apretón sobre su hombro, si distinguió la ceja alzada que le dedico Daryl no lo demostró.

—Vamos…—Encaminándolo por medio de todo ese cúmulo de gente él no presento a nadie, ni siquiera lo obligo a saludar a nadie. Rick lo conocía, sabía que si él no conocía a las personas no se tomaría un momento ni para mirarlos. Al salir, tal como esperaba el salón estaba infectado de personas que entraban y salían o se dedicaban plenamente a tomar una bebida o a comer uno de los bocadillos que descansaban sobre la mesa enorme a unos metros de la parrilla que cocinaba lentamente carne asada, siendo plenamente controlada por Morgan. –Bueno…allí está Judith…—Por lo bajo Rick apunto con la cabeza hacia un lugar del patio donde unos pares de sillas y una pequeña mesita pequeña era rodeado por mujeres que reían y hablaban fuerte, mientras que en el medio sobre las piernas de Beth, Judith enseñaba un conjunto de pulseras que seguramente le habían obsequiado.

Daryl se quedó estético, con sus labios temblando.

Sentada a un lado de Maggie, siendo rodeada por la cintura por la esposa de Glenn con cariño, ella miraba con una sonrisa a la adorable niña que con su fiel sombrero observaba sus regalos, fascinada y con una hermosa sonrisita sin dientes que a más de uno tenía embobado. Daryl, pestaño varias veces para poder verla con atención, tentado a correrse su largo cabello de sus ojos para verla con mayor atención. Estaba cambiada, mierda en verdad que había cambiado en esos seis años. Su cabello claro, casi le llegaba a cintura manteniendo ese brilloso gris que la hacían resaltar esos exóticos ojos azules. Su cuerpo seguía igual, sin embargo la delgadez que podía admirar en esas clavículas que dejaba ver esa blusa blanca, era alarmante. Sumando a eso tuvo que darle otra mirada crítica a sus ojos. ¿Por qué parecían tan apagados y opacos? ¡Mierda!. Incluso podía ver lo cansados que se veían, a pesar de que ella trato de cubrirlos con un maquillaje que a más de uno había engañado. Pero no a él.

Él conocía demasiado bien esos exóticos ojos azules como para que se atreviera a esconder algo a pesar de los años que pasen.

—Carol…—Llamó en un susurro acercándose hacia la mesa, de reojo pudo ver como Rick sonreía levemente al ver como la mujer de la mesa se giraba abruptamente al escuchar su nombre. Donde había una mirada cordialmente falsa, en esos momentos al mirarlo a él, no había más que sorpresa y una emoción que estaba segura que solamente podía ser comparada con la que se estaría reflejando en su propia cara. Sacando los brazos de Maggie de su alrededor con cuidado, ella no dudo en correr hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

La recibió con los brazos abiertos, emborrachándose con su perfume dulce y acariciando esas largas hebras onduladas que bañaban esa espalda. Enterró su nariz sobre su hombro, deleitándose de lo liviano de ese cuerpo que lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza que él. El sollozo que escucho cerca de su oído lo hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. ¡Carajo! La había extrañado tanto…Se resistió a llorar, no les daría el placer a todos esos idiotas que observaban. Pero Carol tenía ese poder en él, solo ella.

Sus delgados y finos dedos se enredaron en su cabello con fuerza acercándolo a ella con desesperación. Corriéndolos hasta sus mejillas, ella lo obligó a mirarla de frente. Tal como pensaba ella lloraba como una tonta, embarrando sus mejillas con ese delineados y rímel oscuros que hacían resaltar sus ojos.

Apoyando su frente contra la de ella la observó con atención. Su cara seguía teniendo esa piel tersa y pálida que resaltaban algunas marcas de expresión al sonreír tan abiertamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero algo estaba mal y él lo sentía, lo notaba en esos ojos tan abiertamente trasparentes.

En aquellos ojos que él podía leer mejor que los suyos.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunto en un susurro bajo, sin apartarla de sus brazos. Y cuando sus ojos quisieron buscar una escapatoria hacia su ridícula camisa negra, él lo supo.

—Sí, estoy bien— Estaba mintiendo.

Porque Daryl lo supo en cuando sus ojos se reencontraron a pesar de tantos años separados. Lo supo desde el momento en que busco a su alrededor y no vio una cabeza cubierta de rastras grises propiedad de un hombre de tez oscura. Lo supo desde el momento en que no vio ese cabello dorado tan llamativo de Henry por ningún lado. Pero sobre todo, lo supo al verla a los ojos a metros de distancia.

Carol, estaba allí después de perderse por cerca de seis años. Sin esposo y sin hijo. Y con una mirada tan devastada que le hizo doler el pecho.


	3. III

**The Walking Dead es plena propiedad de Robert Kirkman. Solo utilizó sus personajes para pleno entretenimiento literario.**

~•~•~•~•~

**Capítulo 3**

Sus ojos tan claros como los recordaban, eran cubiertos por un oscuro rímel que resaltaba esas enormes pestañas, que eran protegidas de la luz solar por ese elegante sombrero blanco que se colocaba sobre su cabeza. Sus hebras grises caían sobre sus hombros en elegantes bucles que resaltaban sobre su vestimenta, como suaves listones brillosos. Su piel, tan tersa y pálida, no tenía ni una sola arruga a excepción de aquella marca que se le hacía cerca de su labio al sonreír o aquellas pequeñas líneas casi invisibles que se le formaban a los bordes de sus ojos al achinar sus ojos al reír. Se encontraba tan igual a como se fue hace años, pero a la vez tan diferente.

Su mirada era diferente. Y donde una vez hubo una mirada tan vivaz, como fría. En esos momentos no había más que una mirada rota que ella inútilmente trataba de disimular con una máscara de felicidad que no alcanzaba a llegar del todo a sus ojos. O por lo menos, desde su punto de vista.

—Judith, está hermosa— La escucho decir mientras le entregaba un plato repleto de comida solamente para él. Sentándose a su lado, ella dedicó una mirada dulce sobre todos los invitados que se encontraban en esa reunión— Todavía no puedo creer que me encuentre aquí nuevamente, después de tanto…—Daryl, masticó despacio el trozo de carne que disgustaba en su paladar, con la salsa especial de Morgan y el hambre que tenía, ese pequeño bocadillo casi lo hace gruñir de gusto.

Viéndola de reojo, él trago bruscamente para mordisquearse su labio por un momento.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías?— Se resistió a soltar ese: _¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?¿Por qué nunca volviste ni siquiera para hacer una leve visita?¿Por qué te fuiste_?. Jamás tendría las pelotas suficientes como para decirle eso.

Porque la conocía, sabría que esas preguntas la harían sentir culpable, la harían sentir mal viniendo de él. No podría hacerle eso, no con la mirada que tenía en esos momentos. Pacientemente espero en silencio, no la forzaría a hablar. Sabía que ella tarde o temprano le diría todo, pero no ahora rodeada de personas que se creían esa mirada de bienestar y alegría que ella se colocaba como mascara.

—Fue una decisión de último momento— Susurró ella con completa sinceridad, pinchando con su tenedor un pequeño trozo de pepino proveniente de la hamburguesa sobre su plato. Mirándolo por debajo de ese veraniego sombrero que la cubría de los fuertes rayos del sol y de las miradas curiosas de algunos invitados cercanos a Rick y los demás, que solo habían escuchado historias de la misteriosa mujer. Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacía resaltar aún más esas bonitas gemas color zafiros que se cargaba como ojos— Si Morgan no hubiese aparecido y me hubiese sugerido la idea de volver, estoy segura que en estos momentos me hubiese ido hacia otro lado— Aquello le dolió, no podía negarlo. Ella prefería muchas veces largarse hacia otro lugar, lejos de ellos, lejos de él, que volver a su lado. "_Nunca eres lo suficientemente bueno, hermanito. ¿Por qué alguien querría dar siquiera un minuto de su tiempo por ti? Un campesino sureño ignorante…"_. Las palabras de Merle, taladrando su cabeza desde la más cruda infancia, lo acosaban. Sin embargo, la sonrisa sincera que se mantenía en su rostro lo hizo guardar silencio, obligando a ese fantasma de boca sucia de su psiquis a callarse de una buena vez— Pero…Me alegra que me haya convencido…—Tras verlo por un par de momentos, ella le dio un juguetón codazo a sus costillas— Si no me hubiese convencido no me hubiese dado cuenta cuanto te extrañaba, cariño— Rió al verlo murmurar una risa entre dientes.

—Basta—Divertida, ella pasó sus delgados dedos sobre su cabello corriéndolo de su cara para verlo con atención.

—¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia?— Cuestiono con el tono de voz de una hermana mayor. Carol siempre le hacía notar esos pequeños tres años de diferencia que los separaban, siempre. Incluso ahora, que la diferencia de edad física entre ambos no era notable, ella lo seguía tratando de esa manera como si tratara a un niño. "_Un niño rebelde, que se había convertido en un hombre_", le había dicho una vez en una de sus charlas antes de que se fuera. Ella siempre había sido la más madura de los tres, controlándolos y regañándolos si hacía falta tanto a él como a Rick. Pese a que con el Sheriff, tenían prácticamente la misma edad, ella no tenía tapujo para hacerle la contra y tratarlo cómo un mocoso cuando veía que sus decisiones eran erradas.

—Mph—Dijo nada más, dándole una leve mirada a la delgada chica del otro lado del patio que se abrazaba a si misma mientras observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad. A su lado, Carl se sentaba junto con Glenn y Noah ofreciéndole a cada momento comida o intentando conversar con ella. Captando donde iba su mirada, Carol lo observó de reojo con una sonrisa leve.

—Podrás hacerlo…—Le dio animo capturando su robusta mano callosa con una suya, tan delgada y pálida, dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Estoy intentándolo…—Posando su mirada sobre sus manos entrelazadas, él se giró un poco para ver su delineado perfil.— Al igual que tú— Susurró solo para ella, abriendo sus ojos con brusquedad, ella se giró hacia él, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa que supo contestar con éxito, cerrando sus ojos por un momento en un pestañeo. –No hace falta que me cuentes ahora. –Aseguró notando la mirada de alivio que le regalo— Pero…debes saber que lo importante para mí; Es que estás aquí, intentándolo.— Las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos mientras lo observaba y que ella rápidamente elimino, mirando al cielo y apretando sus labios, fue suficiente para él.

Escuchándola suspirar, la vio pararse con su comida por la mitad.

—Iré por un poco de jugo…¿Quieres una cerveza, cariño?— De nuevo ese apodo que le hacía agitarse. Carol siempre lo había llamado de esa manera, el hecho de que en esos momentos su pecho pareciera retumbar ahora, lo justifico plenamente con la ausencia. Su ausencia dentro de su vida detrás de todos esos años, había causado mucho impacto sobre su persona. En simples palabras, la había extrañado.

Extrañaba escucharla, extrañaba verla.

De pronto la idea lo golpeó fuerte, viendo a su alrededor volvió a clavar su azulada mirada sobre esos ojos claros que esperaban una respuesta a su pregunta. Atenta, con su mirada puesta sobre su persona, dándole la espalda al abrazador sol que atrevidamente se escapaba de la sombra de ese enorme roble donde ellos se refugiaban sobre la silla de madera. A unos metros, tanto Rosita como Sasha y Maggie, descansaban sobre una enorme alfombra donde el pequeño Hershel jugaba con sus juguetes de bebé. Lo suficientemente alejadas para no escucharlos, en su propio mundo de charlas de mujeres.

—¿Dónde te quedaras?—La pregunta ocasionó que ella se volviera a sentar sobre el asiento alzando un poco su sombrero claro, para mirarlo con atención.

—Bueno…Morgan me ofreció quedarme en su hogar con su esposa y su hijo, al igual que Rick y Michonne, no tienen ningún problema con que me quede con ellos y los niños. Incluso Tyreese me invitó a quedarme con él y Sasha, sin problemas. Pero pensaba quedarme por unos días con alguno de ellos, antes de poder conseguir una casa decente para mudarme…—Tras unos segundos, ella no se resistió a confesarle en un murmullo— No quiero volver a esa casa. No quiero y no lo necesito— Él sabía a cuál casa se estaba refiriendo. La entendía., por eso la sugerencia salió de sus labios tal como la había pensado, involuntariamente.

—Quédate conmigo. Tengo otra habitación de invitado aparte de la que le di a Lydia.— Si ella notó su desesperación al decirlo, no lo demostró. Tener a Carol cerca de él, en esa situación en la que ella se encontraba, era lo mejor. Además, la conocía y estaba consciente del amor que poseía hacia los niños, ella lo podría ayudar mucho con Lydia.

—Lo pensare, luego de traerte tu cerveza y mi jugo— Contestó simplemente sonriéndole, alzándose nuevamente para encaminarse hacia la mesa donde un pequeña heladera cerca de la mesa custodiada plenamente por Abraham, mantenía frescas las bebidas.

Como si fuese un espejismo irreal, él la observó hablar con el enorme tipo que rápidamente le acercó las bebidas sonriendo tontamente por debajo de su ordenado bigote rojizo. De inmediato, Rick se había acercado hacia ellos rodeándola con uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, en un abrazo cálido, fraternal. Desde su posición él no pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero la risa divertida de los integrantes de esa mesa y su sonrisa dulce, le hizo darse cuenta que no solamente había sido él el único idiota que la había extrañado.

—La tía Carol tiene su pelo muy lindo y largo— Una pequeña voz a su lado, lo sobresalto. Observándolo, Judith se sentó en el lugar de Carol, balanceando sus pies una y otra vez en el aire. Sacándole un pequeño pedazo de zanahoria de su plato, la niña se acercó más hacia él masticando el vegetal en silencio.— La extrañaste mucho. ¿Verdad, tío?— Ella le sonrió con una sabiduría no muy propia para su edad, pero así era Judith. Era una niña tan inteligente y dulce, que no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba a quien sea. Tan fuerte y decidida, como su adorado hermano mayor.

Y pensar que ellos, todos ellos, habían visto crecer a estos dos niños desde pequeños. Los habían adorados y criados, como si fuesen suyos. Convirtiéndolos indirectamente en dos mentes tan brillantes, con un juicio mejor que los adultos. Pellizcando su pequeña nariz de botón con fuerza, la vio reír divertida.

—Cállate de una buena vez, pequeña patea traseros— Le enseño la lengua, divertido.

—¡La boca!— Lo regaño berrinchuda, tirando con sus pequeños dedos su oreja. Enseñándole su pequeño dedo medio, ella se volvió a sentar sobre el banco con su mirada aún puesta sobre la mesa principal— Todos la extrañaban. Papá y mamá, se pusieron muy contentos cuando al vieron llegar junto con el tío Morgan. Y Carl, casi se cae por las escaleras cuando escucho su voz decir que había traído galletas.

—Ese mocoso, le conviene haberme dejado alguna— Refunfuño ganándose una risita infantil.

—Yo te guarde una, antes de que Jesús la encontrara y se la comiera— Bien, otro más para agregar a la lista de palizas que tendría que repartir esta semana. Tendría una semana muy agitada, sumándole a la paliza que tendría que darle a Negan, sin ninguna razón aparente. Porque ese desgraciado, con solo respirar ya se merecía una buena paliza.

—Hijo de p…

—Tendrás todas las galletas que quieras de ahora en más. No hace falta que golpees a nadie— Mirándola con una ceja en alto, la vio sonreír con dulzura— La tía Carol te cocinara todas las que quieras, a ti y a Lydia, cuando se vaya a vivir con ustedes…—Maldita pequeña astuta que tenía el descaro de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Cómo…

—La tía Carol te necesita, tío.—Dijo con firmeza observándolo por debajo de ese sombrero marrón que una vez había decorado la cabeza de Carl.— Lydia te necesita— con seriedad, ella le dedicó una pesada mirada a la chica del otro lado del patio conversando con su hermano— Pero sobre todo…Tú las necesitas, tío…—Con un suave beso sobre su mejilla, ella se bajó de su asiento para caminar dentro de su hogar donde el pequeño R.J la esperaba para jugar.

Ahora entendía porque el idiota de Negan, tenía una debilidad por esos niños. Al igual que Carl, Judith parecía tener las palabras justas para decir en los momentos justos, dejándote tan desarmado como sorprendido. Cierto escalofrió recorrió su espalda al imaginar lo que serían ambos niños al crecer.

Daryl nunca lo había pensado, pero la fuerte personalidad de Michonne había influenciado mucho en su crianza y con los rasgos ya heredados de su padre. Ambos niños, el adolescente y la niña, tenían ese instinto poderoso de proteger a los suyos, de cuidar y de entender. Pero sobre todo, de reconocer perfectamente el bien y el mal en las personas. La intuición de su madre adoptiva Michonne y la nobleza de su padre, Rick.

Y la pequeña, aquella mocosa de mirada inteligente, con corazón noble. Había notado mucho más que él en esos aspectos: Necesitaba a Carol a su lado para cuidar a Lydia.

Negando con la cabeza se dispuso a levantarse para ir al baño. Con su plato ya vació colocado a un lado. Se abrió paso por entre las personas para llegar hasta el pequeño porche trasero de la casa, subiendo las escaleras con su mirada puesta sobre sus gastadas botas, no notó la presencia que se encontraba a un lado sentado sobre las sillas de caña de bambú que decoraban la casa, hasta ya estar justo a unos metros de ese par de astutos ojos que lo observaron divertido.

—Mierda, hombre…Esa cara de estúpido enamorado, en verdad te queda bien, pequeño Daryl—¡Mierda! Lo que le faltaba…

Frunciendo su ceño se giró levemente para observar como Negan, lo miraba divertido. Su perfecta sonrisa, fue delineada por una lengua rosada que jugueteo un poco, acompañando a esa mirada prepotente y burlesca que empapaba sus rasgos. Con una cerveza en su mano, el alto sujeto se apoyó contra su asiento cómodamente para observarlo por un momento.

Negan, con sus largos miembros y esa actitud astuta, le hacía recordar mucho a un felino. Una peligrosa pantera de pelaje azabache, que no dudaría en darte un buen golpe si te encontrabas lo suficientemente distraído. Con una clara camisa blanca, él estiro sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza haciéndose de una cómoda almohada, analizándolo. Ante su silencio y su mirada de querer patearle el culo, él prosiguió a decir con su mirada puesta sobre las personas en el patio.

—Sabes…Siempre tuve mucha curiosidad por esta tan famosa _Carol_, que tanto mencionaban Carl y Judith.— Riendo con una risa ronca, rasposa de burla. Él lo observó divertido y con una picardía no disimulada— Ahora que por fin la veo, puedo darme cuenta porqué…

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir?—No quería discutir con ese hijo de puta en la fiesta de la niña, pero carajo. El desgraciado se lo buscaba.

—Fuerte, independiente, inteligente…Pero sobre todo, una mujer muy linda— Tras ver cómo Daryl apretaba sus puños con fuerza, predispuesto a romperle la cabeza, él amplio su felina sonrisa mucho más— Y yo que pensaba que tarde o temprano aparecerías con un hombre de la mano. Ya sabes, con tu eterna soltería y la influencia de tus amiguitos gays, uno puede malinterpretarte muchos las cosas— Aplaudiendo burlonamente, Negan no vacilo en reír con fuerza al verlo apretar sus labios molesto al tocar el tema de sus amigos. El malnacido, sabía muy bien por todo lo que Aaron y Eric, habían pasado a lo largo de toda su relación. Ser homosexuales en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, era un imán para ser criticados y observados de mala manera por todos esos imbéciles. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que Negan no se estaba burlando de la homosexualidad de sus amigos, no era su estilo para molestar. Sinceramente, al hombre que tendía a vestir una chaqueta de cuero, poco y nada le importaba la sexualidad de las personas. Sino que él estaba tocándole los cojones, a nadie más que a él y su permanente instinto de proteger a los suyos— De la nada…¡Boom! Una linda hija salida de las pelotas de tu hermano y una hermosa mujer divorciada, que casualmente es lo suficientemente amable como para dejarte permanecer cerca sin llamar a la policía o quejarte de tus pulgas y tu mugre…¡Yo que ti, no lo desperdiciaría!

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, sino quieres que…

—¿Daryl?—La voz suave de Lydia lo interrumpió de pronto. Mirando hacia debajo de las escaleras del porche, la vio abrazarse a sí misma temerosa. Dándole leves miradas tanto a él como al gilipollas a su lado, notando casi en el acto la tensión que los abrumaba.—¿Puedes…¿Puedes mostrarme donde está el baño?— Vacilante, ella le dio una última mirada a Negan antes de dar otro paso hacia él.

—Sígueme—Gruño, adentrándose a la casa. Ese hijo de perra luego se lo pagaría, pero no frente a Lydia.

—Adiós, señorita— Escuchó que Negan le dijo con voz dulzona a Lydia al pasar por su lado. Todo un maldito caballero.

Un maldito caballero cordial con todas las mujeres, niñas o niños que se cruzaran por su camino, sin embargo, un maldito desgraciado sarcástico e hiriente con cuanto hombre se cruzara. Daryl sinceramente, le tenía cierto respeto por el mero hecho de respetar completamente sus propias reglas básicas, incluso cuando era el desgraciado más hijo de puta que se pudieron cruzar en su camino: Nunca tocar ni herir a ninguna mujer, ni a ningún niño. Eso incluía completamente golpear, abusar o tratar de mala manera a cualquiera de los anteriores mencionados. Un código moral, que respetaba al pie de la letra.

Y si alguno de sus hombres era tan imbécil como para no respetar sus propias reglas. Daryl mismo había sido testigo del precio que esos estúpidos tuvieron que pagar por semejante falta de respeto a la autoridad de su líder, cuando en esa disputa años atrás justo en el momento en el que le habían dado una paliza a Abraham y Glenn, uno de los hombres de Negan había aprovechado el disturbio para atrapar desprevenida a Sasha e intentar abusar de ella a la fuerza. Nunca habían hablado del tema, pero estaba segura de que tanto él como los demás, recordaban como Negan personalmente había dejado de reírse de ellos, para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a un lado de ese sucio callejón. Lanzado lejos a ese pesado hombre de arriba de Sasha, de un buen golpe con su bate de beisbol que cargaba en ese entonces, Negan no vacilo ni un momento en romperle tanto las piernas como los brazos a ese tipo que lloraba por piedad. Y como si eso fuera poco, tampoco dudo ni por un momento en ordenar a dos de sus hombres bajarle el pantalón a ese lloroso gordo para que él personalmente arrancara tanto su pene como sus testículos con un cuchillo que ese tipo cargaba en su cinturón. Con su propio cuchillo, Negan lo había torturado hasta hacerlo llorar como un bebé, hasta casi desmayarse.

_—¿Te gusta reclamar cosas que no son tuyas, gordito?¿Te gusta aprovecharte de una inofensiva señorita, para poder enterrar tu sucia verga?¿Tan desesperado estás por sexo que obligas a una mujer?...¡Bueno, felicitaciones!¡Mis muchachos te podrán dar mucho sexo, si tan desesperado estás!—_Y con eso, Negan en aquella ocasión prácticamente había lanzado a ese tipo de más de noventa kilos sobre una de sus camionetas. Ordenando a dos de sus hombres a divertirse con él como les plazca.—_Tienen una nueva putita, muchachos. Disfruten mi generosidad—_Daryl todavía recordaba cómo les había dicho a sus hombres, entregando a ese violador a esa manada de tipos que los rodeaban. Al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Sasha a sentarse correctamente en el suelo, con cuidado. Notando su estado lamentable.

Negan nunca dañaba a mujeres, ni a niños. Quizás su olvidada carrera docente, tenía algo que ver con ello. No lo sabía.

Pensar que ese salvaje tipo que anteriormente se encargaba de la distribución de drogas y armas en la zona, torturando e incluso matando sin dudar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, en esos momentos parecía un domesticado gatito de boca sucia que incluso aceptaba a jugar a la fiesta del té con Judith o ayudaba a Carl con la tarea. Era algo irreal.

Sin embargo, ahí lo tenían. Compartiendo una tranquila barbacoa, rodeados de amigos y familia, niños que corrían por sus lados y ciertas miradas amables por parte de aquel que no lo conocía. ¡Un jodido circo! Desde su punto de vista, pero era la casa de Rick y él dejaba entrar a quien quisiera. No era su problema.

Encaminándose por los pasillos atestados de personas que entraban y salían, algunas con fuentes vacías o repletas de comidas, miró a Lydia por un momento antes de mostrarle con la cabeza una puerta cerrada. Parecía estarla pasando bien, o eso detonaba su apariencia serena.

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto por un momento, al verla masticarse su labio con nerviosismo. Si ella no se sentía bien de alguna manera, no dudaría en tomar sus cosas y largarse a casa. Lo que menos quería hacer era hacerla sentir incomoda.

Balanceándose de un pie a otro ella se llevo una mano a su oído, masajeándolo una y otra vez. Parecía ser un gesto que le causaba tranquilidad, aunque Daryl estaba seguro que era más un gesto reflejo producto de tener tantos años esa infección en su oído sin tratamiento, que una mueca para calmarse. En el expediente médico que ahora yacía bien guardado en los cajones de su mesa de noche, se relataba concretamente el poco cuidado que había tenido la madre con la salud de la chica, dejando por ejemplo que una pequeña infección como esa se agrandara durante años sin tratamiento. Con suerte, Lydia podía escuchar perfectamente después de todo el pus que los médicos tuvieron sacarle y los antibióticos que le obligaron a tomar una vez hospitalizada. Un descuido total, que generalmente se tendían a dar en esa clase de precarias condiciones en las que anteriormente vivía.

Daryl, aquello no lo sorprendía. Bastaba con recordar las múltiples veces que tanto él como su hermano tuvieron que reacomodar sus huesos sin asistencia médica, después de cada paliza de su viejo o la manera en la cual las heridas en su espalda tardaron en sanar producto de la infección que lo había azotado al no tener una limpieza decente de ellas, agravando aun más las secas cicatrices que dejaron, como para saber que en ese ambiente conflictivo pedir ayuda de los médicos no estaba en la vista de nadie. ¿Cómo podrías explicar los golpes?¿Cómo podrías explicar los huesos hechos mierdas?¿Cómo podías describir cómo llegaron las marcas de hebillas de cinturón en tu espalda?. Los niños en ese tipo de ambientes, no podían hacer eso. No si después querían volver a casa y seguir con vida. Él lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó nuevamente, dedicándole una suave caricia sobre su hombro que por lo visto la tranquilizo un poco.

—Yo…—Con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, ella levantó su mirada afligida hacia él, incapaz de continuar.—Lo siento…Yo…Hace poco que me pasa esto, mi madre no me dijo nada sobre esto...Yo...No sabía que hoy tendría que usarlas…Yo…—Estaba a punto de llorar, y eso lo destrozó por dentro. Odiaba verla de esa manera.

—¿Usarlas?¿Qué tendrías que usar?¿Alguna medicación?— Estaba más que confundido. No comprendía del todo a que se estaba refiriendo, lo cual lo puso nervioso casi en el acto. Se daría un puñetazo a sí mismo, si por algunos azares del destino él se hubiese olvidado o no estuviera enterado de que ella necesitaba usar alguna especie de medicamento. ¿Acaso eso estaba escrito en el expediente médico?¿Por qué no había leído eso?. Además de un par de pastillas que debía tomar cada doce horas, para controlar cualquier infección en los cortes con puntos en sus muñecas y prevenir que una infección urinaria, producto de las pocas condiciones higiénicas y el frió de su anterior hogar, vuelva. Lydia no debía tomar ningún otro medicamento. Pero ahora, al verla mirarlo nerviosamente, lo ponía en duda.

—Toallas higiénicas…Yo dejé en casa, las que esa señora me guardo en la maleta. No pensé que podría necesitarlas…Yo…Lo lamento tanto…—Oh…Con que era eso…

Daryl, se mordisqueo la piel de su pulgar con fuerza. ¡Mierda, era eso!.¿Cómo mierda iba a saber él sobre esos temas?. La única mujer que había vivido en casa cuando era niño, era su mamá y las prostitutas que su viejo llevaba cada tanto para coger. Aunque a esa edad, ni siquiera estaba informado de que las mujeres sangraban por la vagina cada tanto. E incluso Merle una vez, casi se orina de la risa cuando una vez llegó a su habitación un pequeño Daryl de ocho años exaltado, para informarle que la puta que su padre había llevado es noche, había dejado todo su baño ensangrentado y posiblemente estaba herida. Con los años y la brusca explicación de su hermano con respecto a eso, él en su más turbia infancia entendió todo lo que acarreaba el sexo, los cambios que sufrían tanto el cuerpo de las mujeres como de los hombres al crecer. Sin embargo, ni la experiencia sexual que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, ni la convivencia compartida por múltiples mujeres provenientes de su grupo de amigos, lo habían llevado a estar preparado para ese privado tema femenino que las mujeres tendían a tener como algo intimo.

Sintiendo el gusto a sangre en su paladar, apartó su dedo de entre sus dientes para mirar a la pequeña adolescente frente a él observarlo de manera nerviosa. ¡Carajo! Si sabía que esto iba a pasar, echaría a la mierda a esa trabajadora social de su casa, tirándole por la cabeza esos papeles de porquería.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?

Por primera vez, desde que ella cruzó su puerta se sintió inseguro. Completamente desarmado para tenerla a su lado y pensar en hacerse cargo de ella. Él no tenía ni una puta idea de crianza, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que primero se cortaría la polla, antes de dejar que esa chica vuelva a ese nido de enfermos de donde había salido.

Intranquilo, notó como su propio nerviosismo estaba haciendo que ella se sintiera peor. Las lagrimas, ya habían comenzado a acumularse sobre esos enorme ojos tristes que lo miraban con una pena y culpa enorme e inclusive, temerosos y atentos a que el golpe llegara sobre su mejilla. No lo estaban ayudando.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de destrozarse su otro dedo producto del nerviosismo, fue que sintió como una pequeña mano se apretaba contra su brazo con cuidado. Mirando a su espalda, sintió ese perfume dulzón calarse contra sus fosas nasales justo antes de que ella le sonriera para hacerlo a un lado y quedarse frente a la temblorosa muchacha frente a ellos.

—¿Quieres entrar primero?—Tras verla vacilar, Carol no se resistió a llevar esa misma mano hacia su rostro para dedicarle una caricia dulce— Revisa si te has manchado. ¿Si, linda?. Cuando vuelva te ayudare si ese es el caso. Te conseguiré lo que necesitas— Viéndola asentir en silencio, ella miro por un momento la puerta cerradas antes de girarse hacia él y sonreírle ladeadamente.

—Parece que me necesitas mucho por aquí…¿Eh, Cariño?—Ronroneó con dulzura, dándole un juguetón codazo contra sus costillas. Sin borrar su sonrisa, ella se perdió en la sala por un momento, antes de volver con un gran bolso de cuero marrón claro. Rebuscando en su interior, sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate entregándosela contra sus manos— Ve afuera con lo demás muchachos. Yo me encargare de ella.

—¿Segura?—Pregunto no estando muy convencido. Está bien, el no sabía ni una mierda de esos temas, pero Carol no tenia porque hacerse cargo de sus problemas, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera conocía a la chica. Pero así era ella, preocupándose siempre por los suyos.

Asintiendo ella le sonrió suavemente. ¡Cuánto había extrañado esas sonrisas!. Carol, siempre se veía hermosa cuando sonreír, e incluso sus ojos parecían brillar más cuando esas sonrisas iban dirigidas a algún ser querido. Y esta vez, no fue la excepción, él tuvo que regañarse internamente por quedarse allí parado mirando como estúpido esa sonrisa completamente dirigida para su persona.

—Daryl…—Escucho que le dijo, justo antes de que él se retirara por completo. Girándose para verla de frente, ella lo observó fijamente a los ojos antes de decirle claramente— Espero que esa habitación en tu casa, todavía esté disponible…¿Me dejas estar a tu lado?—Murmuró ella, con un tono entintado de una risita amable. Pero él notó la manera insegura con la cual le pregunto. ¿Cómo si él fuera capaz a decirle que "no"?

—Siempre— Seguras y firmes, sus palabras salieron con un tono ronco que enmarcaban aún más su acento sureño.

Y ella sonrió nuevamente. Haciéndole creer que definitivamente todo estaba bien, o bien iba a estarlo, siempre y cuando ella se quedara a su lado.

~•~•~•~•~

**En mi trabajo, me ha tocado una infinita de veces ver e intervenir en esa clase de negligencia por parte de los padres en algunos de mis alumnos, con respecto a la salud de sus hijos. Estos hechos por supuesto, suelen presentarse por lo general en mayor medida en hogares disfuncionales, como estoy plasmando que era dónde venia Lydia. Un hogar lleno de abusos, poco cuidado hacia los niños, pero sobre todo hostil. Por lo general, esos niños tienden a vivir cosas muy fuertes debido a que se encuentran expuestos a tales condiciones diarias, en donde temas como la violencia, el sexo o el abuso, se encuentran muy presentes. **

**Pero sobre todo, estoy muy consientes que la información y educación sexual que reciben los chicos en este tipo de condiciones, suelen ser muy poca y errónea. Cuando me tocó dictar unas clases de educación sexual para adolescentes en las condiciones similares a estas, en un barrio de mi ciudad, pude ser testigo de que esto es algo verídico. El hecho de que Lydia se pusiera nerviosa por su periodo, lo quise retratar como la manera en la cual una chica de su edad y en su condición, reaccionaria ante ese hecho. Desinformada, asustada pero sobre todo nerviosa. No me imagino a Alpha, hablando con ella sobre los cambios en su cuerpo y demás temas, como lo haría una madre con su hija. Lo veo normal que ella pareciera tan asustada. **

**Pero por supuesto, papá Daryl, necesitaba estar presente para sufrir su primera crisis parental XD (?**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
